Talk:Furuya Satoru/@comment-68.8.195.36-20151118212351/@comment-79.24.41.146-20151124161420
Sorry but I never said he should have 5 mental strenght, as I've told in my post(just reread it!) I said 3 mental strenght is right till ugumori match, after that match I'd give him 3.5 and during/after spring Koshien 4/4.5. About Teito match I never said Furuya's breakdown was due to the rain, but to the long pause.Like I said It happens even in real life, the pause broke somehow his concentration and he wasn't able to recover. So 3 mental strenght was more than enough maybe even too much at the time. About the Seiko match, yes I've watching and read that part more than one times. Seido has the advantage, yes, but Seiko was gaining the momentum, Furuya just wanted to stay on the mound till he could because he wouldn't want to let down his teammates.Kataoka gave him a time limit and conditions, though, and besides till the ankle swells( and it could be hours) he could go for a little while with some precautions. I'm not Saying that playing injured is good, but what about Miyuki( with a far more big injure than Furuya)? And Ryou san?And if Sawamura was the one injured do you think he would'nt try to hide it to continue playing?This seems a recurrent trope of sports mangas.Name me a sport manga devoid of players of whatever sports trying to play even if injured or sick.Anyway when Furuya,was subbed with Sawamura Seido still has the advantage by two or three points so Furuya had at least limited the damage, although Seiko's doing good. This advantage is lost by Sawamura's initial nervousness and consequently errors, some fielders errors,and Seiko's great condition. The only time Furuya ignored Miyuki's sign is in Ugumori match, because he wanted to fight Umemiya head on, but after Miyuki's reprimand he lower his head and though injured he managed to control himself and stay calm.He knows perfectly well that he was wrong and try to remedy somehow.I want to remind you though that Sawamura did the same in a match enraging Miyuki. When I said that being the Ace gave him boost I was meaning mentally, not phisycally I thought that was obvious. Furuya start to have faith in his teamamtes a lot of time ago(reliable senpais episode), the Seiko match is just an example for who thinks and said that Furuya doesn't give a damn about his team. Yes Furuya and Mei are completely different and sorry Mei is still arrogant, a brat and a showoff but is trying to be better lately.So does Furuya though, he even talks and interacts more, but he's never arrogant, sometimes a little too blunt, maybe a little selfish( pitching, stay on the mound, but is not the only one I'd say), socially awkward maybe, stubborn, but not arrogant.If I thinks about arrogant pitchers Mei and Umemiya or even Taiyo came to my mind.Anyway their background is completely different that is true.I never said that Furuya is perfect or flawless just amazing. Yes you seems biased by some filter , that's what appears to me, though I could be wrong,this is my opinion entirely. Still in almost every post you're talking shit about 90 percent Furuya , highlighting every little error of his or every little thing he does, deeming him arrogant and ALMOST always ignoring when he's doing good, ignoring Sawamura's errors and shenanigans entirely. I don't really care if you hate Furuya or not though and I frankly don't care. Finally my post was referred to you but also to anons who wrote in this thread about Furuya's mental strenght.